


FANtasies

by MissMegara



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMegara/pseuds/MissMegara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru and Javier catch a glimpse of their fandom's pastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction, consisting of fictional characters living fictional lives.

It was summertime, the ice shows were done, the new season would start sooner than the last one had ended, and right now they had only two more days off, before they'd have to go back to training on Monday. 

Javier had decided that they needed a lazy weekend. Two full days of doing absolutely nothing that would even closely resemble work. Yuzuru wasn't really familiar with this concept, so he would have to force him. It was for his own good.

They stayed at Javier's place for the weekend, spent some time outdoors and enjoyed the beautiful weather. Yuzuru patiently endured that Javier made him watch a movie he'd been wanting to see for months, although he didn't understand very much because they had to watch it in English and there were no Japanese subtitles available. 

His mood noticeably brightened when they'd spend the rest of the evening playing video games and Javier let him play the music from his iPod over the stereo. Javier was mostly okay with Yuzuru's taste in music, but at times it could get irritating that he was constantly singing along. To everything. All the time. Loudly. And very much off-key. This would really be annoying if it didn't look so utterly hilarious.

But even the best days have to end at some point and it was getting late. Javier let Yuzuru get ready for bed first and meanwhile cleaned up a little. He really didn't like his apartment this messy, and the kitchen still looked like a battle field after he had cooked them dinner. Yuzuru later offered to finish cleaning up, and Javier remembered why he liked to have him around once in a while. Everything was so uncomplicated with him and even though they didn't always like the same things, somehow they just clicked.

 

When Javier came back out of the bathroom, he saw Yuzuru lying on the bed, fiddling about with his cell phone. Yuzuru still didn't have his own phone, so he'd always borrow Javier's to play around with. Which usually wasn't a problem, but lately he had developed a bit of a bad habit. 

"What are you doing with my phone?"

Yuzuru's head shot up. He hadn't heard him come back into the bedroom and judging from the look on his face, he felt caught in something.  
"Nothing."

"You're on Tumblr again, aren't you?"  
"No, I'm not."  
"Yes, you are. You should've listened to Brian and stayed away from those sites, you're getting obsessed."  
"I'm not," he protested, while his face set a new record for the brightest blush in history.

Javier rolled his eyes and approached him.  
"Give me that."

Yuzuru turned his back to Javier and tapped around on the screen. Javier simply leaned over him, wrestled him for the phone and finally got a hold of it.

"I didn't look at Tumblr, honest."

Javier unlocked the screen and saw that Yuzuru had already closed all the programs.  
"You know it doesn't work this way, right? I can still check what you've been looking at."

Yuzuru's eyes and mouth opened wide almost simultaneously.  
"You can?"

"Yes, I can," he replied smugly and started to push the necessary buttons. 

Yuzuru jumped off the bed and tried to get the phone back.  
"No, don't do that." 

Javier turned around and tried to keep him away, but Yuzuru almost climbed on his back in his attempts to reach the phone. His reaction made Javier even more curious. 

He quickly turned around again and shoved Yuzuru backwards until his feet hit the bed frame. Yuzuru didn't even know how it had happened, but suddenly Javier was lying on top of him, pinning him down on the mattress with his whole body, while he was holding the phone behind Yuzuru's head and tapped around on it. 

Yuzuru never stopped squirming and tried to get out from under him, but when Javier suddenly burst into laughter, he finally gave up. Resistance was no longer necessary, he had obviously found what he was looking for.

"Get off me!"

Yuzuru pushed him away, and Javier was now too busy laughing to see this coming. He lost his balance and a moment later found himself sitting on the floor.

"Dios mío! What is _that_?"

Yuzuru was still lying on the bed and literally facepalmed in embarrassment, while he made weird little squeaking noises behind his hands.

"Okay, I apologize, that is _definitely_ not what I expected." He could barely finish the sentence because he was still chuckling uncontrollably. "How did you find this stuff?"

"I don't know."  
Javier had hardly understood the answer because Yuzuru's hands were still clutching his face.

"Were you looking for those specifically or..."

"No, it was accident that I found this."

Javier kept sliding his finger across the screen.  
"Oh my God, there are more! How much of those have you been looking at?"

Yuzuru groaned loudly and finally sat up again.  
"Only a few."

"You know, honestly, I can understand the urge to look at porn." He turned the screen in Yuzuru's direction. "I just don't really get why it has to be porn that involves the two of us."

Yuzuru stared at the ceiling in order not to look at Javier or at that obscene picture he was still sticking in his face.  
"I didn't want to look at porn."

"Well, then you found the wrong pictures, because most of those look pretty pornographic to me," Javier grinned and turned the phone around again. "Oh, I was wrong, look, they also do pictures of kissing and cuddling and... okay, and now it gets dirty again. Man, I knew that stuff was out there, but I never went looking for... oh my God, that one's animated, look at that!"

Javier's snickering soon bordered on hysterical laughter as he kept skimming through the pages. Every time he showed another picture, the various shades of red on Yuzuru's face would intensify.

"Wow, that one's just... ouch. I know you're more flexible than most guys, but I don't think that's anatomically possible. And whoever painted that _clearly_ never saw you naked, because that's just..."

He didn't finish the sentence. The pillow that had suddenly hit his head might have had something to do with it. But Javier didn't bother this interruption in the slightest, he simply threw the pillow on the bed and went back to his phone.

"Some of those aren't bad. I mean, you know, from a technical point of view. As art."

When he didn't get any reaction, he looked up to the bed. Yuzuru sat on the edge of the mattress, his arms were wrapped around his legs, pressing them tightly to his upper body, and his face buried behind his knees. He was only wearing his boxers and a sleeveless shirt, so from Javier's angle of view it looked like he was nakedly cowering in the fetal position.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."  
Yuzuru moved back, slipped under the covers and laid down with his back towards Javier.

"Come on, don't be like that, I was just teasing you."

Javier got up from the floor and walked around the bed, but Yuzuru still didn't answer. He switched on the little lamp on his nightstand and turned off the ceiling light before he got under the second set of bedcovers. Javier had a King size bed, so there was really no need to torture Yuzuru by making him sleep on that saggy old sofa bed. There was more than enough room for two.

"You're not really mad at me now, are you?"

"No."  
His voice sure sounded like there was still something going on in that hyperactive head of his.

"Then what is it?"  
Yuzuru kept staring at the bedsheet and chewed on his lower lip.  
"You don't have to be embarrassed. Those are just pictures, it's not that bad."

"But those pictures are all you and me."  
When he finally looked at Javier, he seemed much more confused than angry.  
"Why they think we do that?"

Javier had to chuckle, but immediately stopped when Yuzuru's face started to turn into a frown again.  
"I don't know... It's just pictures."

"Yes, I know, but... you think we really look like we do that? 

Javier scratched his head and tried to come up with a clever answer. He didn't feel that this topic was as complicated as Yuzuru wanted to make it.

"I don't think it's about what we look like, some people just like to paint pictures. Don't take this so seriously. Where is this coming from anyway, since when do you care about things like that?"

"I don't care, I just... wonder," he said feebly and turned his face further into the pillow like he was trying to hide in it. "Did you ever do things like in pictures with boys?"

"Sure as hell nothing like that last picture," Javier laughed openly, "I don't think my limbs would still be attached in the right order if I had ever done that."

The laughter died and his face practically froze when Yuzuru looked at him with wide eyes and the hint of a shy smile on his lips.

"Oh, you're being serious? Um... well, no, I've never done anything like that. Not even close."

From one second to the next the embarrassed containment on his face was gone, and that look of natural curiosity had reappeared.

"Why not?" 

"I just didn't want to. I don't think I'd like it."

"But how do you know if you never try?"

"That's just one of those things I don't have to try."

"But then you can't know."

"I know without trying that I wouldn't like it."

"But you can't be sure."

"Yes, I can and... well, no, I guess... okay, maybe not for sure but... look, this is really not that complicated for me, I've just always been attracted to girls, that's it. There's really no need for me to think about it if I maybe theoretically might like boys."

He ended up saying that in a much harsher tone than he had intended, but only realized it because Yuzuru had fallen silent under his words and was almost cowering behind his bedcover.

"Did you ever try?" he asked with a much calmer voice than before.

Yuzuru's face slowly reappeared from behind the cover, he scratched his chin and squinted erratically.  
"There was boy at skating camp who ask to kiss me. I like him, so I say yes."  
He averted his eyes and, just for a moment, a smile of happy remembrance transformed his face into something strangely beautiful.  
"We kiss a lot then."

Javier was a bit perplexed. Less about the confession itself, but more about the fact that Yuzuru told him this at all, and also that he had brought up the topic himself. Usually he was more than private about these things. Although, him telling that story after he had made such a fuss about the pictures was also a little weird.

"But if you actually did that with a guy and liked it, why do those pictures bother you so much?"

Yuzuru lifted his head a tiny bit from the pillow, looked at him with big eyes and started to giggle.  
"I don't care that it's pictures with boys. I just think it's funny that _you_ are in pictures." His giggles swiftly turned into actual laughter. "I would never do that with you."

Javier couldn't decide if he should feel relieved or be offended. Instead he just opted to end this strange conversation. 

"Good to know, then I don't have to kick you out of my bed."

"Why, you now afraid I attack you at night?"

"I'd crush you like a twig, buddy. You weigh less than a towel."

Yuzuru reached over underneath the covers and poked Javier in the chest.  
"I'm very strong towel."

The suggestive little grin on Yuzuru's face made Javier's skin crawl, so he quickly rolled onto his other side and turned off the bedside lamp.

"You keep your strong towel fingers to yourself and sleep, I'm tired."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of the night when Javier woke up. A dull ache made the side of his face hurt and he felt something warm and soft around his neck. I took him a moment to wrap his head around what was going on, but then he heard silent snoring from behind and remembered who was lying next to him.  
Sometimes Yuzuru wouldn't sleep very well, he'd keep tossing and turning like crazy and whoever was close to him was in serious danger of, well, getting hit straight in the face from time to time. Yuzuru had offered to take the sofa bed several times, but Javier couldn't bring himself to let him do that. They didn't talk about it, but he knew that his sleeping problems were caused by nightmares. And Javier felt that this wasn't something Yuzuru should be punished for.

But that hand in his face was starting to become a real annoyance. If he wanted a finger up his nose, he'd use his own. He carefully lifted Yuzuru's arm and turned around. Then he froze. He hadn't expected to end up quite so close to his friend when he started this motion. He was now lying face to face with Yuzuru, little more than a hand's width away from him. When he realized that he was still holding him by the wrist, he gently placed his arm on the narrow space between them.

Javier had forgotten to close the blinds. The moon was shining through the curtains, bathing the room in a pale, cold light, that was just bright enough to let him see the outlines of Yuzuru's features. His closed eyes seemed to flicker a bit and his lips were slightly parted, quietly releasing steady breathing sounds.  
There was a rather surreal quality to this picture, leading Javier's hand to move on its own accord, making his fingertips follow those smooth, intangible lines. They started on Yuzuru's forehead, went over his brow and temple, then gently grazed his cheekbones before they ran down his jawline and ended up on his chin. For a split-second his head interfered, made him realize that it was not right to do this, yet he couldn't stop his fingers from wandering upwards and tracing the contours of his mouth.  
Javier startled when Yuzuru suddenly licked his lips and slowly opened his eyes. He immediately pulled his hand back and placed it flat on the sheet in front of his face, when Yuzuru sighed drowsily and muttered some words in Japanese.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Yuzuru yawned and stretched himself a little.  
"I kick you again?"

"Yes, but it's okay, go back to sleep."

Yuzuru still made little chortling noises, reached over and patted Javier's hand.  
"Sorry."  
His lips had barely moved, and then he just closed his eyes and nestled his face into the pillow.

Javier wanted to turn around again, but at that very moment Yuzuru suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled it over. He rubbed his nose against it, placed it under his cheek and finally laid down quietly again. Javier was unable to move, let alone react. He could feel Yuzuru's warm breath on the skin of his wrist and saw the blurry line where his hand disappeared between Yuzuru's face and the pillow. 

What was happening here?  
Javier couldn't even tell if he was already back to sleep or if he had done this on purpose. 

Great. Now what? 

He tried to pull his hand back, but it was stuck pretty good between the smooth cotton bed linen and Yuzuru's silky cheek. Hard to believe that this combination would prove to be so gripping, it should really be easier to get out of this.

Oh well. It wasn't that bad and probably not worth the effort. Javier decided to just close his eyes and go back to sleep, the situation would most likely resolve itself. Yuzuru would start to move around again, like he had done all night, and then everything would go back to where it was supposed to be.

And in fact Javier should be right about that. In a way. Just not in the way he had imagined, because Yuzuru didn't exactly move in the expected direction. The next time Javier woke up, he was lying on his back and Yuzuru was practically in his arms. He had somehow managed to crawl under his cover, had one arm and one leg slung around Javier's body and his face snuggled to his chest.

How the hell did this happen?

Okay. What now?

This was weird.

But at least he wasn't rolling around or hitting him anymore, that was better than nothing. All of a sudden Yuzuru started to get fitful again, he clenched Javier's shirt, his head twitched lightly and he produced strained little sobs. Javier gently stroked his hair and put one arm around his shoulders, pulling him a little closer. And strangely enough, after a while this actually calmed the restless body he was holding.

This was still weird, but what the hell. If this was what it took to survive the night without further injuries, he could live with it. 

Javier had closed his eyes again and had probably even dozed off for a few minutes, but he couldn't go back to sleep. It wasn't even the fact that it was Yuzuru who was lying half on top of him, but he had always had trouble sleeping with somebody clinging to him like that. That's why he had bought this giant bed in the first place. Alright, and maybe the fact that it was Yuzuru was also a little bit distracting.

That's it, he had to get him off.

"Hey, Yuzu."  
Javier didn't even know why he was still whispering, after all he was trying to wake him.  
"Hey, wake up."  
He softly stroked his arm - and again, why would he do it like that? He was trying to wake him up, for heaven's sake. And all he accomplished with this was that Yuzuru now tightened his embrace.

This wasn't working, he had to go about this another way.

Javier lifted the bedcover and turned it aside, before he detached Yuzuru's fingers from his t-shirt and carefully rolled him on his back. He put one hand on his shoulder, one on his hip and slowly pushed him over to the other side of the bed. Now he just needed to find the second set of bedcovers, so the half naked boy wouldn't freeze to death. Why couldn't he just wear some frigging clothes, was that really so hard? He made a mental note to put pajamas on his Christmas shopping list. 

Of course, the cover had to lie on the floor. Because nothing about this could be simple for once. Javier was too lazy to get out of bed, so he just leaned over Yuzuru, supported himself with one hand on the edge of the bed and bent down to pull it up. Only a bit further... he was almost there... just a little... and with that he lost his balance and plunged down on Yuzuru's stomach. 

Javier heard him moan and gasp for air at the same time. He quickly let go of the cover that he had finally reached and pushed himself up, so he wouldn't squash the other body anymore. Yuzuru was still groaning, he first rubbed his belly, then his eyes and babbled something in Japanese.

"Sorry about that. You okay?"

But Yuzuru didn't react to his words, he only squeezed his own face into weird shapes and threw some more Japanese mumbling in Javier's direction.

"I don't understand a word, you have to... ah, forget it."  
Javier leaned down once more, grabbed the cover, pulled it back up and put it on the foot end of the bed.  
"There, now you should just go back to sleep."

When Javier looked at him again, Yuzuru seemed much more awake than just a moment ago, but he kept speaking to him in a way Javier couldn't possibly understand. Yuzuru's native language sounded so different to anything Javier knew, half the time he wasn't sure if those were even real words coming out of his mouth or if he was just making stuff up. 

Javier realized that he was still leaning over him. He started to move backwards, but right in the middle Yuzuru grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Javier almost lost his balance again, only at the last second could he catch himself with the other hand. 

Yuzuru held his arm with both hands and softly put a kiss on his wrist, then gradually opened his fingers and put another one on his palm, before he placed Javier's hand on his cheek. He looked up at him, but in the darkness Javier wasn't able to read the face his fingers had studied so carefully before. Yuzuru whispered something, but still all Javier heard was gibberish. All he had to go by was the tone of his voice and he felt inexplicably drawn to it. 

He leaned down, tried to understand the strange word-like sounds, but Yuzuru had become quiet again and didn't move an eyelash as far as Javier could tell in this pale light. He kept hovering over his face, already feeling the warmth of his breath, hoping that he'd just push himself upwards and take the decision away from him. But he wouldn't. 

It didn't even make the faintest sound when Javier finally bent down, made their lips touch and immediately pulled away again. All he could hear was a vague, silent giggle that followed, and which he instantly hushed with a kiss. He quickly got bolder, let the tip of his tongue run across Yuzuru's lips, but none of his efforts were rewarded. He pulled away, grabbed his face with both hands, squished it until he had practically forced his mouth open and when his tongue finally found Yuzuru's, his kiss got returned at last.

Yuzuru buried his fingers in Javier's hair, kept pulling him down, closer, kissed him hard without cease or restraint. Javier had no idea how he could keep going like that, he himself could barely breath anymore and was all but suffocating Yuzuru with the weight of his own body. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and had to break free. He rolled to the side, laid on his back and sucked in the air until he nearly choked on it. 

Yuzuru giggled quietly, leaned over Javier and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. He put Javier's arm around his shoulders and snuggled up to him, exactly like he had done before. He buried his nose in Javier's shirt, making his warm breath push through the fabric at a slow and regular pace. Javier held him a bit closer, put his other hand over the fingers that were stroking his chest and closed his eyes again. His own breathing became more steady and relaxed, and at the same time his eyelids started to get heavy again. With every breath that he took, he seemed to descend a bit deeper into the mattress.

His eyes shot open when this feeling of tranquility got replaced by something very different. Yuzuru's fingers were no longer lying on his chest, but had unnoticeably wandered down Javier's body and were now fondling his inner thigh. It was a strange sensation. He could feel how he was getting aroused by touches that seemed like they shouldn't be there. He couldn't tell where the feeling came from but it was there and it was good and it was not enough. Javier reached down, grabbed Yuzuru's hand and slipped his fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants. But that little hand defied him, tried to pull back and as unlikely as it seemed, Yuzuru was stronger than him and freed his fingers from Javier's grip.

In complete contradiction to his previous resistance, Yuzuru now suddenly leaped onto Javier and sat over his lap. Javier put both hands on his thighs and let them slide onto his butt as Yuzuru slowly lowered his body down onto him. He whispered something in his ear, but again Javier could hear nothing but incomprehensible mumbling. He said it a second time and the sound of his voice now became more distinct. Yuzuru kissed him again and then quickly pulled away, but just a little, his face was still so close that the tips of their noses touched when he finally said it again in a clear voice:

"Quiquiriquí."

Within a nanosecond Javier had lost all control over his face and body.

"What?"

Did he just...?

_Quiquiriquíííí_

Now he didn't just say the word - a Spanish word, if things weren't weird enough - but he actually imitated the cry of a rooster.

"What the hell are you doing?"

_Quiquiriquíííííííííí_

"Stop that!"

All of a sudden Yuzuru's face started to get blurry and Javier rubbed his eyes with both hands, hoping that it would help with his vision. Obviously there was nothing that could help against that horrible sound that kept blasting through his ears. 

When he opened his eyes, he was blinded by a bright, white light.

Javier turned his head to the right when he heard that obnoxious cackling again, and then to the left from where suddenly unbridled giggling appeared. He still couldn't see much more than hazy outlines between the blazes of light that kept flickering before his eyes, but he clearly recognized Yuzuru's voice.

"Why has alarm clock sound like chicken?" he asked still chuckling uncontrollably and scrambled to get out from under the covers. "Make silly bird stop."

He slid to the middle of the bed and leaned over Javier to get to the cell phone on his nightstand. Javier didn't move, barely dared to breath while Yuzuru was hovering closely over him, trying to figure out how to turn off the alarm. But after a few unsuccessful taps he gave up.

"I go to bathroom and you make animals quiet," he snorted, patted Javier's chest and rolled over him to get out of the bed.

Javier's gaze was still fixated on Yuzuru as he reached for his phone and turned off the alarm. He could already feel it, but just to be sure he reached under the cover as soon as Yuzuru was out the door and, yup, that was to be expected. But that happened from time to time, that didn't mean squat. Though maybe today he wouldn't wait it out but take matters into his own hands. Unless Yu...  
He groaned, squeezed his eyes shut and slapped himself in the middle of this thought. Heavens! It was just a weird dream and now he was wide awake.  
Hopefully. But even if he wasn't, that thought shouldn't even have crossed his mind. 

When Yuzuru came back from the bathroom, he was still wearing nothing but his boxers and a tank top. He went straight over to the corner, leaned over the back of a chair and stretched himself to reach his backpack which was lying on the table. He kept fishing around in his bag, but not with all the will in the world could Javier understand why he had to do it like that: standing there, barely dressed, bent over the back of a chair, constantly wiggling his hips. It was like he was doing it on purpose. 

Wait a minute...

No, that's insane.

He didn't...

Yuzuru looked back at Javier over his shoulder. He had obviously caught him staring. Javier sat up and tried to look away as casual as possible, but this kind of forced nonchalance naturally looked completely fake, and he was well aware of that.

Yuzuru crawled back into the bed, kneeled down closely next to Javier and bowed his head.  
"Sorry what I did last night."

"Huh? What?"  
Javier almost chocked on those two words.

Yuzuru smiled bashfully and scratched his neck.  
"I kick you again, yes?"

"Oh... that."

The shy smile turned into a much broader grin.  
"What did you think?"

"Um... nothing, it's... it's okay."

"When I sleep bad I get... um... kicky? no, um... ki... clingy? Is that a word?... I think I say it wrong."  
He repeatedly tapped his chin with his index finger and stared at the wall with his eyes half closed.  
"Ohhh, I don't know... I'm sorry. Maybe next time I sleep on couch?"

Javier had no idea how far off his English was this time or if he... which part of… his smile sure looked as innocent as it always did. But sometimes that... did he really _have_ to lick his lips like that?

"No need, we're good here," he rasped and coughed slightly. "It's okay, nothing happened, all good."

Yuzuru slumped down into his usual slouching position and pursed his lips.  
"Okay, all good."  
He narrowed his eyes, contorted his face into a grimace and rubbed one hand over his abdomen.  
"Belly feels weird, I think it maybe don't like your food from yesterday."  
He let himself fall backwards, rolled on his stomach and started to fiddle with the iPod he'd been holding the whole time.

"What we do today?"  
He just couldn't keep still.  
"Same like yesterday?"  
He kept fidgeting about, letting his feet bounce off his butt over and over again.  
He was so doing this on purpose. 

"I guess."  
Javier virtually jumped out of the bed and quickly grabbed some clothes that were lying around. He still needed something he could inconspicuously hold in front of his crotch on his way out of the room. And that was definitely where he needed to get as fast as possible: out of here!

When Javier walked past the end of the bed, Yuzuru rolled on his back and let his head hang over the edge of the mattress.  
"I go home tonight?"  
He pushed up his shirt, maybe a tiny bit further than absolutely necessary and let his hand circle over his belly again.  
"Or I can stay, practice tomorrow only starts at afternoon."

Was that a trick question? It sure sounded like a trick question.  
"I don't know... what do you want?"

"I don't know."  
Yuzuru's fingers kept rubbing over the naked skin of his belly and that look on his face was either completely innocent or the most ambiguous thing anyone had ever laid eyes on.  
"What do _you_ want?"

Javier didn't even know how to understand that question, never mind answer it.  
"I don't, I mean... if we, you, um... if I want, you... want... I don't know."

What - the - hell ? 

Javier turned to leave, fought the urge to hit his head against the door frame and rolled his eyes so hard it actually hurt.

"Right now..." 

His brain obviously wasn't getting enough oxygen.

"Right now I just wanna go take a shower..."

There was definitely a circulation problem that needed to be resolved.

"...that might take a while."


End file.
